


Acceptance

by Original_Character



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Character/pseuds/Original_Character
Summary: Henry lost his mother when he was very young and blames his father, who’s returned after sixteen years. Now he and Faerrin are on a journey to accept the past and build their future
Relationships: Faerrin and Henry





	Acceptance

He shouldn’t be here. He’s just a danger to all the people he cares about. He needs to leave, and he needs to leave now. Henry glares at the man he had heard legends about, smiling and greeting the townspeople with gold.  
Epics had been told about his heroic deeds, if more were written about his wife’s. They had traveled across the planes of existence to rescue the crown prince from Death himself and defeated the Lords of Ashnur with their magic and abilities. The people of Girthan sung their praises, even sixteen years after they retired to the quiet town of Sentruna to raise a family. It wasn’t long before their rewards ran out and “Father”, how Henry hated that title, left to retrieve more; despite having a pregnant wife.  
“He’ll be back soon, dear, just wait for him.” He remembers the tales his mother had told of their plights and how they scared him as a child. He feared growing up without a father and prayed to Forlorne that he would come home. Now, he prays for his demise.  
“And who might this be?” Henry looks upon the face of the man who had abandoned his mother and left the village’s people with only one Magik.  
“This is Henry, my lord.”  
‘My lord’, as if he deserved the title.  
“Well, Henry, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Have you any idea where my wife, Aneadria is?”  
“In the grave she created.” he spits on the clean, leather boots the ‘hero’ was wearing.  
“Henry, be respectful! This is Lord Thorne of the-” the village chief rushes forward to prevent any fighting.  
“I know exactly who the fucker is.” he raises his hostile gaze to meet his father’s confused one.  
“Then apologize!”  
“No. He’s the one who needs to apologize. He’s the one who killed Mother.”  
“Mother? Kid, I’ve never killed another human in my life-”  
“Liar, you killed Diane.”  
“She was evil! It doesn’t count. Now, who was your mother?”  
“Doesn’t matter now. It’s obvious you didn’t care if you can’t recognize me.” He turns away  
“Kid, explain! Who are you?”  
“The last Magik in a five hundred Hel radius,” He answers too quietly and stalks to the seaside cave he called home. He can hear the footsteps following him, but he doesn’t care who it is until a familiar hand grabs his elbow.  
“Henry?” The voice of his childhood best friend rings softly,” are you okay..?”  
“I’m fine.” He sets a hand over Faerrin’s.  
“So you’re not. C’mon, I’ll cook us up some fish tonight and finish the shopping.” he comes into Henry’s view and squeezes his elbow. The two walk together down the path to their home on the cliffside of a small grotto. The entrance was a little higher that Faerrin, who was 5’9, and led to the only place in the village with natural flora that hadn’t been destroyed. Only Faerrin and Henry had seen the flowers’ vivid pinks and oranges and yellows after the storm and only they had the luxury of a sheltered home. The walls ran high, higher than the volcano on the island out at sea, and narrowed almost to a point so the rain wouldn’t flood the small paradise.  
“Sit down, I’ll take care of the rest of the chores tonight. If you’ll take Jorkane for a walk tomorrow morning.”  
Henry groans,” you know I hate that damn thing. It’s not even useful.”  
“He’s my emotional support Kirtan!”  
“You don’t need an emotional support Kirtan, you need a place of your own!” he swings a halfhearted fist at Faerrin, who easily dodges it.  
“You like having me here, and you know it. Just accept I’m not leaving, and it’ll be easier on both of us!” he laughs and hits his shoulder. And Jorkane’s here to stay.”  
Henry groans and glares at the old Kirtan sleeping on the bed Faerrin had sewn for it. The creature had feathers covering it’s head and shoulders fading into fur for its lower body. The thing’s six legs twitch in its sleep as its broken wings lay still against its side. He can hear the multitude of teeth hidden behind its beak click together as it dreams.  
“Is it ever quiet? Even in its sleep, it’s making noise.” he turns his gaze to the fire Faerrin was lighting. The flames dance in those melted brown eyes and bring out Faerrin’s freckles, usually hidden by his tanned skin.  
“Nah, and that’s why I love her!” he chuckles and skews a few fish to roast,” trout tonight?”  
“Sure,” Henry lies on his back, looking up at the darkening sky, not even flinching when an agonized scream rings through the air.  
“Sounds like someone finally told him.”  
“Or he found the house. It came from that direction.”  
“True true. You gonna tell him?”  
“About what? That I’m his son? No. He doesn’t deserve to know.” Henry scoffs and turns on his side.  
Faerrin goes quiet and turns the fish over,” we left our basket at the market.”  
“Mrs. Dae will set it aside for us. She always does.”  
He nods,” I think I’ll go get it after I cook the rest of this. We need the seasonings for the winter.”  
“I mean, we don’t need them. It’s just nice to have.”  
“Henry.”  
“What?”  
“Stop it. Or I’ll eat your fish.”  
“Hey, no fair! You know I need it!” He playfully glares at his grinning friend.  
“Then I guess you better stop fighting me on this. I’ll go get the basket after dinner.”  
Henry nods and turns back over to look up at the sky, watching the constellations appear in his little window.  
Thunder booms from far away and Henry’s eyes flick instantly to Faerrin who moves to sit next to him. Henry reaches out and takes his hand, calming a bit at the familiar, gentle touch.  
“It’s too far away to do much except rain here, Henry. But we’ll put the roof up tonight if it’ll make you feel better.”  
He nods and looks up at the gathering clouds, the wooden clinks of their dishes ringing in the silence. He notices that Faerrin had yet to release his hand and was eating with his free one, the bowl balancing precariously on his knee.  
“You ever thought about your soulmate?”  
“Soulmate?” Henry answers the quiet question,” why are you thinking about that old tale?”  
“J-just wondering. Have you any idea who it could be?”  
“Not a damn clue. You know those are old wives tales anyway. Soulmates don’t exist.”  
“O-of course. Yeah, just an old wives tale... but do you think there might be some truth in it?”  
“Like what? A red string of fate leads you to your soulmate and if it you don’t see it, you don’t have one? Yeah right. Why are you thinking about that?”  
“I think I found mine.”  
“No fucking way. Who? Is it Emme? I bet it’s Emme.”  
He laughs and shoves his best friend over,” no, douchebag.”  
“Then who? Is it meee?” he makes kissy faces at Faerrin who kicks his leg.  
“You’re an asshole. I bet yours is Valentine.”  
“Ew, why would you say that! You know she never bathes!”  
“She’d match you perfectly then!”  
“I’m going to throw you in the fucking ocean.”  
“You may try!” he squeals and laughs when Heny tackles him to the ground, pinning him down. He’s tossed over Henry’s shoulder and held there despite his squirming.  
“Put me down!” he laughs as Henry carries him out of their open house and towards the tunnel,” Henry, I’m sorry! Don’t throw me in the ocean!”  
“You promise not to play Cupid with me and Valentine?”  
“I promise!”  
He sets him down and grins before Faerrin strikes his shoulder and a cold breeze returns them to the fire. Another roll of thunder sends Henry’s heart spiking into his throat and Faerrin takes his hand again,” c’mon. Let’s clean up so we can get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow and I’m sure you want to sleep through the storm.”  
“Y-yeah,” Henry agrees and keeps an eye on the small window of sky above them. He could see his favorite constellation twinkling down at him like it was peeking over the edge to watch the two humans. Like the bugs Henry had dissected as a kid to impress Mallory. It hadn’t worked.  
“You’re thinking again.”  
“Hm?”  
“You’re doing the thing again with your eyes that tells me you’re thinking. What’s on your mind?”  
“Just remembering the old times. You know, before it happened.”  
“Oh, any certain memory?”  
“Mallory.”  
“You still remember that? It was ten years ago!” he chuckles,” what about that girl you tied in the tree when we were eight?”  
“I don’t think Emme’s forgiven me for that.” A grin spreads across Henry’s face,” how many switches did we get for it?”  
“I got two and you got ten, if I remember correctly. And before you ask, it was because you had ropeburn on your hands. I just asked to take two from you since I was an accomplice.”  
Henry nods and looks back up at the sky at another quiet rumble thunder. Faerrin tugs him a little,” let’s get the roof up, yeah? Or do I have to get Jorkane do it?”  
He pulls his hand away with a quiet chuckle and runs ahead so he can get the roof up.  
“Hey! Wait up!” Faerrin joins him and Henry sets up the sticks while Faerrin ties the covers to the ends to hold it up.  
“I’m gonna hit the hay, Fae. G’night”  
“G’night, Henry. I’ll go get the basket after I do the dishes.”  
“You know what, leave them out so the rain will wash them.”  
“A brilliant idea! Lazy too,” he laughs and sets the bowls and silverware out in the open,” be back soon.”  
He nods and lies down in his hammock, swaying softly with the breeze. As he drifts off to Jorkane’s snores, a streak of light flashes through the air.  
“Momma?” a child’s voice asks,” Momma?”  
Oh Gods, it’s this dream.  
“Momma, where are you? The sky is scary...” His heart wrenches as he remembers. Flashes of his memories race his whizzing thoughts as he curls up and grips his hair, a pained sob wracking though his ribcage.  
“Momma?”  
He wouldn’t find her.  
“Momma?!”  
No one would.  
“Momma!”  
She’s gone. And he can’t bring her back, no matter how much he wants to.  
“Momma, please..!”  
He’s alone.  
“Henry? Is that you?”  
“I can’t find Momma!” he cries along with the kid as a young boy takes his hand.  
“C’mon, you can stay with me tonight, okay? It’ll be like a sleepover!”  
“B-but what about Momma?”  
“She’ll be okay, Henry. She’s strong, remember?”  
Not strong enough, he looks into those young, innocent eyes and sees the doubt hiding behind his concern,” okay...”  
He watches the two kids disappear into the darkness. He braces himself, but still flinches when he hears the horrified scream,” MOMMA!”  
“MOMMA!” he startles and falls out of the hammock, heart racing. He can feel something, probably blood, trickle down his face and a sharp pain in his nose. His eyes fly up to the opposite hammock, which was still.  
“Faerrin, i-it happened again…! The dre- Faerrin?” Henry scrambles to get to his best friend.  
He grabs the edge of the blanket and tears it away to find the bed empty.  
“Faerrin?!” He screams and a flash of lightning sends him cowering onto the ground as scared tears race down his cheeks. He quivers, looking around the clearing.  
“Maybe he just went to relieve himself. He’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it.” Henry flinches and shakes in his hiding place,” yeah, he just went to relieve himself. His spot is too far away for him to hear me in this storm.”  
After a few minutes and his best friend nowhere to be seen, Henry uncurls and stumbles to the tunnel with only one goal in mind: find Faerrin.  
The storm rages outside his little shelter as Henry tries to calm his panicked heart. He chokes back sobs and locks his arms around his waist, forcing himself to walk through the pelting raindrops to the tunnel. He stops once he’s safe from the rain and watches the waves crash against the cliffside. Their cliff was high up -forbidden to cliff jumpers because it was dangerous- so these waves were humongous.  
His heart jumps up again at the single thought and he can’t move, despite trying. A memory flashes into his mind that freezes his entire body. The silhouette of his mother stands in front of him, arms out to control a colossal tsunami and divert it away from the village. He blinks, and instead of his mother, it’s a taller, leaner body with a basket in its hand.  
“FAERRIN” he screams and the wave crashes down over his best friend. 

Henry scrambles to the edge and looks over at Faerrin, who had miraculously landed on a ledge below him,” Faerrin, are you ok?!”  
“ugh... I’m alive. My ankle hurts though. I don’t think I’ll be able to climb back up, Henry.”  
“Should I climb down to you?”  
“No! You’ll get us both killed if you do that. No, Henry, you’ll have to use your magic.”  
“I can’t! I’ll go get help!”  
“Henry, I’ll be DEAD by the time you get back. This is your only option! USE YOUR DAMN MAGIC.”  
“But-”  
“DO IT”  
Henry’s eyes water at the desperate plea and he closes them,” I-I ca-”  
He spots another wave coming straight for Faerrin’s ledge and his throat constricts. He wouldn’t survive that if it hit him.  
He takes a shaky breath and raises his hands uncertainly as the magic started trickling into his system. He could feel the power he held, but only used in dire situations, flow through his veins like blood. Like his mother had described to him when he was young.  
He chokes at the thought of her and forces the image out of his mind. Faerrin was his priority right now, not her. He couldn’t save her, but maybe he could save Faerrin.  
The water below bent to his will and started rising to create a barrier of sorts while his other hand lifted Faerrin with the ocean. His falters when the wave hits his barrier, but it holds strong. His teeth grit as he feels the magic slipping from his control like a wily bull. He grabs it by the horns and focuses on Faerrin’s platform and raises the watery platform up to the top of the cliff. Only when he feels Faerrin’s hand grip his ankle and hear him panting does he tightly shut off the supply again and allow the water to rejoin its brethren.  
“Faerrin, are you ok?” he collapses next to him and brushes the hair out of his face.  
He just nods and allows Henry to lift him to his feet and limp him back to their home. He turns his head and gapes,” Henry!”  
“What is it, does anything hurt?”  
“Well, yeah, my ankle. But look! Someone’s here.” The two whip their heads to the clifftop where they see a figure turn and start running to the village.  
“Damn it. They saw me. Now they’ll all know what I am. They’ll kill me for keeping this from them!”  
“Henry, you can’t be sure they recognized you. Let's get home and dry off and maybe talk this over, K?”  
He nods and helps Faerrin through the tunnel and into their small abode. Jorkane was still asleep, despite the storm.  
“Gods above, how is she still asleep?” Faerrin chuckles and sits by the dead fire, which he started relighting,” aren’t you cold, Henry?”  
He just shakes his head and looks at his hands.  
“Henry... you know you had to. What’s wrong?”  
“I could have killed you.”  
“But you didn’t. Now get your butt over here and warm up. And take those clothes off, they’re soaked!”  
He just nods numbly and undresses, hanging his clothes on the line strung between two trees.  
He hears a wolf whistle,” damn, Henry. You’re packing.”  
“Faerrin!” he squeaks and covers himself, causing the offending male to laugh.  
“C’mon, man, lighten up! We’re safe and warm now.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can make comments like that!”  
A chuckle answers him as he pulls a pair of trousers and another round of thunder sends him flying into his hammock. He hears Faerrin get into the other one and the funneled winds from the tunnel rock the hammocks with gentle whistling about his ears. A tree roughly kisses the ground outside their little haven, and he flinches at the crash.  
There’s a shuffling and a warm body gets in behind him, wrapping the blanket around them both,” I’m here, Henry. Sleep.”  
He slides his eyes closed and hides in Faerrin’s lean chest to block the lightning streaking across the sky. He hears Fearrin start humming a childhood tune and felt his hand rub up and down his back, tracing circles with his fingertips,”  
Off in a land far away,  
Past the plains and across the seabed  
The unicorns run across the hills  
Kicking and tossing their mighty heads

The stars were jealous of the unicorn’s light  
Watching each new foal’s grow bright  
The stars, they plotted the unicorns’ demise  
whispering and choosing their best for the fight

so the stars, they sent down the mighty Canine  
To end the race of gentle beasts’ bloodline

The mares screamed at the sight  
The stars laughed with glee  
The foals flew away, quick as a bird  
As Canis went on a killing spree

The stallions, they fell to him one by one  
To give their descendants time to run  
Those beautiful eyes lost their light  
And Canis’ grew strong and bright

When the mornin’ came  
The horrific battle was done  
Canis returned  
And the unicorns gone.”  
By the end of the tale, Henry was almost asleep, and he could feel Faerrin shift the blanket further up before darkness filled his vision.  
When Henry opened his eyes, the sun was gently kissing his eyelids and wrapping him in its rays. He looks around and spots Faerrin checking on the dried fish. He sits for a moment, watching him pack away the jerky in palm leaves for the winter. His eyes trace Faerrin’s hunched figure as he works and eventually, he shifts to his side to sleep in a little longer.  
“Henry, I know you’re awake.”  
“Damn it, hoped I could get a little more sleep.”  
“After what you did last night, you deserve it, but we have to attend the town meeting today.”  
“Uggggghhhhhh, do I have to?”  
“Yes, Henry. You’re a member of the town and therefore you, as an adult, must attend.”  
“Bs, I don’t turn twenty until next month.”  
“You still have to attend, Henry.”  
“Fuck that. I’m going back to sleep.” he turns over and pulls the blanket over his head.  
“Last chance, Henry.”  
“Fuck you.”  
He hears an evil chuckle before he’s in the dirt and the blanket is ripped away from him,” Faerrin!”  
“Get up!”  
“I’m going to kill you!” He scrambles up and chases the offending male around the clearing, Jorkane barking and chasing them happily. Her tail trips Henry and he goes sprawling, grabbing Faerrin to stay upright, causing them all to fall into a heap with Henry at the bottom. Jorkane barks and tackles them down, tail waving happily. Henry wheezes,” Jorkane, get off! You’re heavy!”  
“Are you calling my kirtan fat?!”  
“Yes! Get her off!”  
“Jorkane, get off, fat bitch!”  
She barks again and gets off, sitting her flabby butt down on the ground. Henry groans and checks his aching ribs as Faerrin laughs, wrestling with his kirtan. Finding them undamaged, he grabs some jerky, tearing it apart with his teeth as he watches the wrestling match in front of him. After a few more minutes, Faerrin shoves Jorkane off, laughing,” easy, girl. Settle down.”  
Disappointed, Jorkane goes to lay down in her bed and watch the two humans get ready for the meeting.  
“What’s this meeting even about anyway?” Henry ties off his belt and looks at his best friend.  
“I’m not sure. Maybe there’s a threat nearby and they’re gathering a hunting group to eradicate it. We need to go now, it’s starting soon.”  
He nods and follows him out, Jorkane letting out a pitiful whine.  
“Stay.”  
Henry looks around at the children playing in the street by the courthouse, entertaining themselves while the adults attended the meeting. His eyes lock onto two boys sneaking up on a lone girl with mischievous intentions in their light giggles. He hears her scream as the door closes behind him.  
They pause for a moment to allow their eyes time to adjust to the dim lighting before taking their respective seats with the other new adults. Emma nudges Valentine’s shoulder and points out the two boys, sending them into hysteric giggling. Henry rolls his eyes and ignores them, watching the village chief climb the stairs to the raised platform serving as a stage. He looks over the strangely formal, almost ceremonial, attire he was wearing and the medalion in his hands. Henry recognized it from the town’s history museum; it was the medallion that was given to the town’s greatest citizen, Aneadria, for her fatal sacrifice. Why was he holding it now?  
“Henry, they’re starting.” He snaps back to reality at Faerrin’s jabbing elbow in his side and glares at him, turning his attention to the stage.  
“Is everyone here? I’d hate for anyone to miss this.” A few chuckles answered the chief and he nods,” good, sounds like we’re all here. We are gathered here today to honor someone very special to this town. Someone who’s saved it from utter destruction and rescued people from Grave’s chilly grasp.”  
“You didn’t tell them about last night, did you?” Henry whispered to Faerrin.  
“No, did you?” His head shakes and Henry turns his eyes back to the chief.  
“This person saved young Faerrin from drowning to certain death last night and ran back to get medical aid for him. However, when we arrived, Faerrin was gone. I assume he isn’t here as he should be resting, wherever he is.”  
“Don’t move. Let's see what this is about first.”  
“Would Lord Thorne please come to the stage now.”  
“Oh that fucker tricked them, didn’t he...” he glares daggers into his back as his ‘father’ climbs up to stand next to the chief and accepts the medallion,” I am honored to-”  
“YOU FUCKER.”  
“It’s Henry!”  
“Why is he yelling?!”  
“Isn’t that his father on stage?”  
“Henry, sit down! It isn’t worth it!” Faerrin tugs on his unmoving arm.  
“YOU DIDN’T SAVE FAERRIN LAST NIGHT.”  
“Do you know who did, then?”  
“ME. I SAVED HIM, YOU WEREN’T EVEN AT THE CLIFF.”  
“I was, Henry. I watched Faerrin be lifted onto the cliff by what I assumed was water and there’s only one person I know that could do that. This medallion belongs to me on behalf of Aneadria. You couldn’t have saved him, you aren’t a Magik.”  
“I am a Magik.”  
Gasps rippled through the crowd.  
“Is he really?!”  
“A Magik in town and we didn’t know?”  
“He’s lying, he can’t be.”  
“If you are a Magik, who are your parents?” Lord Thorne crosses his arms.  
“They’re dead.” He pushes Faerrin’s hands off his arm.  
“Then can you prove you are one?”  
Henry falters for a moment,” I can't use my energy unless it’s a dire situation. Faerrin’s life was on the line, which was the first time I’ve used it since that- that night.”  
“Is he speaking of Aneadria’s death?”  
“Is he claiming her death as his crime?”  
“Are you saying you killed my wife?”  
“No, she killed herself, taking on a storm that big alone. YOU’RE the one who killed her by leaving her here alone with a child! You’re the one who left a pregnant woman the only Magik in town!”  
“Henry, I think we need to leave...” he looks down at Faerrin and finally registers the fear in the boy’s eyes.  
He looks back up at the offended men on stage before lifting Faerrin up and helping him walk out of the hall.  
“I won’t forget this, Henry. You’ve dishonored the name of Thorne!”  
“I don’t want you to forget, DAD.” He slams the door shut and quickly gets Faerrin home. He keeps Jorkane away and helps his friend into his hammock.  
“Henry, it’s a medallion, does it really matter that much to you?”  
“No, Fae, it’s the fact that he’s claiming it, despite being the cause of her death when I should be the one accepting it. I’m her only living blood.”  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
“Now, after that? I doubt they want me to stay in town so I’m leaving. Maybe I can find the Desert of Drought and make sure I never hurt anyone the way mother did...”  
“Henry, they do still want you! Everyone knows what happened traumatized you and they understand that you’re upset about this. Hell, I’m sure some people agree with you on it! You should be the one receiving that medallion on her behalf, he wasn’t even here for it! But you can't just run away from the issue and torture yourself because your moth-”  
“Don’t say it, Faerrin. Don’t try convincing me to stay. You know that I have to leave. I can’t stay here, no matter how much I want to. I’m too much of a danger here, where there‘s an entire ocean for me to control. It’s better that I left and went somewhere that I can’t control anything, so I don’t risk accidentally hurting someone.”  
“Then I’m coming with you.”  
“I’m not losing my best friend to myself, Fae. Stay here and raise a family like you always said you wanted to.” He starts walking away to grab their map of Girthan as he sees Faerrin run off out of the corner of his watery eye and blinks the tear out. He actually listened for once...  
The one time he didn’t want him to. 

It was midday when Henry started walking inland, away from the place he once called home.  
“Henry!”  
He ignores it, probably just Faerrin trying to get his attention.  
“Henry, wait!”  
He shakes his head,” go back, Faerrin. I’m not changing my mind.”  
“For gods sake, Henry, wait up a minute!” A rough hand turns him around and his glare hardens instantly.  
“What do you want?”  
His father was wheezing in front of him.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Oh yeah, let me sit and chat with the person who killed my mother, nothing can go wrong there.”  
“Henry, please, just listen.”  
“I don’t need to. You’re just like her: thinking everyone will love you just because you did some amazing things. You think that all your good outweighs your evil and that you’re invincible because nothing’s killed you yet. You think you can take on anything, well here’s some news, Dad, I see past all that. I know how cruel you are just from my memories and I can honestly say life was better before you came. You left your pregnant wife alone as the only Magik in town and she paid the price for it. I don’t care what you think you are, but you’ll never be anything more than kirtan shite in my eyes. Good. Bye.” He rips his arm away from the wrinkly hands and storms away, a small stream following him like a baby serpent.  
He doesn’t look back to see the shocked and hurt expression on his father’s face as he watches his only blood kin walk away from him.  
He also doesn’t see him go back to town, where a small crowd had formed to watch the interaction.  
He doesn’t see Mrs. Dae crying into her handkerchief or how the girls hug each other.  
He walks on, with nothing but the clothes on his back to accompany him towards the mountains he can barely see in the distance. Henry bows his head and trudges along the dirt road connecting the village to the rest of Girthan, the small water serpent absorbing each drop of sadness that fell to the ground.  
“Go away!” he shoos the little water trail away, but his hand just goes through it,” shoo!”  
It stays at his side.  
“Why are you still here?! Go!” He runs and it follows him down the trail, hot on his heels. They run together through the fields that feed the village’s people, startling the farmers and their horses, and Henry jumps the fence keeping the wildlife from infiltrating. He pauses and curses when he sees the water slide under and join with him again. 

He takes off again to the woods and runs until he can’t see his own feet in front of him. He shivers as a wolf howls somewhere in the darkness. Looking around revealed nothing to him and he sits against a tree, shaking. Henry nearly jumps out of his skin when a cold substance wraps around his ankle. He screams and kicks at it, scraping his elbows on the rough ground in his attempt to escape his ankle’s captor. It takes him a moment, and a few scrapes, to realize it was the water that had been tailing him all day.  
“Get off, I don’t want you here!” he kicks but it stays on stubbornly,” can’t you see you’re just being annoying? Can you even understand me?!”  
Only silence answered him.  
He groans and just lets the liquid hold onto his leg, jumping at every crack, snap, and whoosh he hears. He presses into the sharp bark and shakes, whether out of fear or the breeze’s chilly touch, he didn’t know. His legs curl up into his torso and he lets the tears run freely down his face to the little water serpent, who was gathering them into its string-like body. It makes its way up his body to collect the ones on his cheeks, slithering past his rapid heart and causing Henry to shiver at its cold touch.  
He gets no sleep that night, jumping awake whenever something moved around him or made a sound.  
When the sun finally peeks out over the horizon, it reaches its warm arms down to caress Henry. He stumbles to his feet and starts walking again, his feet aching. He isn’t surprised, he’d been walking all day yesterday and he’s walking again now. He should’ve brought a horse...  
Oh well, he’s here now and he’s too far away to turn back so his only choice is to move forward. He looks down at his ankle where the water snake thing was releasing it to follow him from the ground.  
“Why won’t you just leave?! It can’t be my magic that made you so go back to your master!”  
It hisses and stays put, waiting.  
“Fine, but don’t cry when you get too far away from your magic source and get soaked into the ground.” He starts walking and his companion follows him eagerly. Henry shivers, wishing he had thought to bring his blanket. He sighs and hums the Unicorn’s Demise with the water trailing at his heels.  
He rests that night in a more sheltered area, with a small fire to keep him warm. He watches the young flames dance as the little water snake curls around his ankle again. His eyes soften as he thinks back to the boy he left behind in town and he lies on his side with a sigh.  
The next morning, he rises with the sun and lets the serpent slither off so he could relieve himself in the brush nearby. He stomps out the fire and checks his map before continuing his journey. He hums the Unicorn Song this time.  
It’s a relief when he comes upon a small village in the forest and he races up to the first person he sees,” excuse me, where am I?”  
“Why, you’re in the Haunted Leaf Forest, son. Why ya ask?”  
“I come from a seaside village and I’m searching for the Desert of Drought.”  
“Oh, son, you’re on the wrong side of this here forest. The Desert is west, you’re heading north.”  
He groans and looks down.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get you on your way. Do ya need any food or water?”  
He rubs his parched throat and nods,” that would be nice.”  
“Come home with me tonight, son. I’ll have my wife fix ya something to eat.”  
Henry nods again and follows the elderly man to a house just on the outside of town.  
“Which seaside village are ya from?”  
“Um, Sadire.”  
He sees the old man nod and hesitates before entering his home. It was small, with three main rooms and a closet off to the side. There was a woman hunched over the stove and stirring a pot of something warm.  
“Honeysuckle, I brought a kid back.”  
“Now, you know we can’t have anymore- why hello, dear! Are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry. Siyt down and let me fix you a bowl of chicken and dumplings.”  
“Y-yes, ma’am...”  
“Get ’im some water, Rachael, will ya? Boy doesn’t seem to have had any recently.” The man sits at the table and pulls out his hunting knife. Henry watches as he sets it down and pulls a small chest out from under the table. When he lifts the lid, Henry’s curious eyes land on a cloth and some oil,” wha?”  
He uses a dropper to apply a few drops of oil to the blade and wipes it over the metal with the cloth,” cleans it, ya know? Gotta keep your blades clean or they might fail ya.”  
He nods silently and nearly jumps out of his skin when the woman puts a bowl in front of him,” eat up!”  
He picks up the wooden spoon as she slides into the chair at the right of the head of the table. Henry blows on the food awkwardly and eats a spoonful of it.  
“You ain’t from Sadire, are ya?”  
“W-what? Yes, I am!”  
“You ain’t got the accent. You’re from somewhere else.”  
“Oh, stop pesterin’ him, Bobby. He don’t need to share nothing if he don’t want to.” The woman swats her spoon at her huband.  
“Fine. Fine! No need to hit me, woman!”  
She chuckles and turns to Henry,” eat up, dear. I’m sure you want to rest in a bed, being so far away from civilization.”  
He just nods and scrapes his bowl clean before taking it over to the sink to wash it.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, son. Rachael loves doing the dishes. She’ll do them”  
“I swear to Forlorne, Bobby! You’re sleeping on the couch tonight!”  
He laughs and blocks her spoon,” worth it.”  
Henry chuckles and Bobby gets up,” come on, son.”  
He follows him to the back where a small bed and chest were set in a room across from a closed door,” you can sleep here tonight, son.”  
Henry nods and Bobby closes the door behind him. He turns around and sits on the bed, head in his hands.  
Was Faerrin doing alright without him? Jorkane? Mrs. Dae?  
Was he alright without him? He didn’t know.  
He shouldn’t have left in such a rush. He should’ve packed, waited for Faerrin, just ignored his father, anything but have left too soon.  
It’s too late to turn back now, and Henry sighs, looking out the window at the setting sun. He ignores the water string wrapping around his ankle and gets into the bed, leaving the leg it was on out. He lies awake for hours, watching the stars outside his window, and eventually falls into a deep, comfortable sleep. 

The light wakes him up the next morning


End file.
